Paranoia
by Maki-sama
Summary: This is a strange little thing that came to me about Ryou watching a movie. It's my first fic so please be nice! HoOpe you like it! discontinued
1. Default Chapter

Well, this is my first fic and yeah...Hopefully it is not too bad. Cuz if it is I don't know if you'd want me to continue......BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE IT ANYWAY! It's about Ryou watching a horror movie and getting all paranoid about it. So there might be humor, but I am not sure so you will have to decide that for yourself!   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, it's characters, anything really that has to do with the whole story, etc.  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
Ryou watched as the last few scenes of the movie he had been watching for the past couple of hours faded away 

with a scream full of horror which seemed to be at the same pitch as his own yelping throat. 'Why did I even watch the 

film! ,' he thought while standing up to get a drink, ' it'll only keep me up all night.' He started his short little journey to 

kitchen and appeared in front of the refrigerator only to be greeted with a huge BANG From the basement door. The 

thoughts of evil rancid horrible sci-fi monsters jumping out and eating him ran through his mind and he hesitantly put out 

his hand to open the door. To his dismay it was locked. Finally finding the key he slowly opened the door with his eyes 

glued shut only to be met with a solid....or semi-solid.... Object. Ryou gradually opened his eyes and met the narrower 

ones of Bakura, the evil spirit that inhabited his millenium ring. Bakura quickly jumped of the clearly shaken Ryou and 

glared down at the boy. "What were you doing to the door, Bakura????" asked Ryou careful not to get his Yami in an 

even worse mood than he seemed now. "trying to get out of the basement, "replied the spirit with an edge to his voice. 

"but....can't you go through walls......" asked Ryou obviously confused by Bakura's actions. Bakura sighed, "Don't 

meddle in things you don't understand, mortal" with that he turned around sharply and walked by way of fazing into the 

wall to the next room. There Ryou was left in confusion until a scene from the previous movie came through his thoughts 

and he began to be reaccuainted with those feelings of fear and dread as he stared at the refrigerator waiting for something 

to come out and attack him at that very moment.  
  
DONE!  
  
Well......that was odd, and I hope you liked it! Please review and be nice to me since I have no idea of what I am doing. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and if you contain any ideas that may help me to write more please tell me. I would greatly appreciate it! Sorry there was no description of the film, but I don't know what to put! It's some "randomly placed" movie for Ryou to get scared of. So imagine what you wish! Thanks for reading! Sorry it's so short!!!

Maki-sama 


	2. chapter 2

Yay! I got a review! Thank you soooo much! Makes us so happy! waves a joyful flag I think I will go jump around now! ....ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh it's characters, or their personalities, etc. 

CHAPTER TWO  
  
Slowly Ryou reached his hand towards the refrigerator, his heart beating faster than a diving bird. Finally reaching the the 

handle he whipped it open and covered his eyes with a scream only to have his nose met with a horrid rotten stink. 

'AH!! It's a monster and it's going to kill me with it's stench then eat me!!,' thought Ryou as he opened his eyes and 

pinched his nose shut. Looking through the food and beverages carefully he found the culprit for the stench, it was a 

piece of old moldy cheese. "well hello. How long have you been in here?" Ryou said to himself as he picked up the 

cheese and put it through the garbage disposal. After he disposed of the nasty molded cheese he grabbed a water and 

retreated to the living room.

The signs of fear were finally leaving Ryou as he slowly drifted off to sleep, until the phone rang. Ryou jumped in 

surprise at this and screamed in fright, walking towards the phone hesitantly. When he reached the receiver he picked it 

up and answered. "h-hello?" asked Ryou in a shaky voice. "HEY! Ryou what's up!" replied Yugi on the other end. Ryou 

almost fell at that time in relief at hearing the boys high pitched voice. "hi... what is it you wish to talk about Yugi?" 

asked Ryou in his normal voice. "Well, we're getting together tomorrow and we wondered if you would like to join us?" 

he said sounding excited. "we're going to watch movies!" "o-oh...That sounds great, what time?" asked Ryou knowing 

that we must have meant Joey, Tristan, Tea and the others. "about three, so see ya at the game shop then, bye!" with 

that the boy hung up. Ryou smiled to himself about having a nice get together with the guys and turned to walk back to 

where he was sitting, but was met with a horrible sight and another scream escaped his lips. 

DONE! 

Yay! Two chapters 

down the drain...well...that sounded way to cheerful! Nope! Is good! Well please review and have a nice time reading 

this! The reviews with help me to continue or not! And if you have any ideas for this story, please tell me! I really 

would like to hear some things you, the reader, would like in this story! So even if you don't have an account please tell 

me what you would like! See ya! Maki-sama 


	3. chapter 3

Yes!!! I am back! joyful so........how is everyone!!! Well, I don't get many reviews as you can see....but sadly I am bored and so I decided to continue this story......sigh I am going to up the rating on this chapter due to rather disturbing things about Bakura.....heh.....you will just have to read to find out now, won't you! NYAHAHA!!!!!  
  
CHAPTER THREE!  
  
Ryou's POV I screamed at what I saw before me. It was bakura!!! No......nothing wrong with my Yami..it was the thing my Yami was EATING! It looked like a rabbit...or maybe a cat...no...pretty sure it was... oh who am I kidding I don't know what the bloody h ((sorry bit swearing is something I DON'T do...not really sure you wanna know why so on with the story)) he is eating!!! "uhh..bakura...what are you eating?" I asked hesitantly. "what's it look like!?!" he replied angrily. "well...to tell you the truth I don't know...and the question is...do I WANT to?" I asked with slight fear in my voice. It was a disturbging site to walk into your living room ((not sure how his apartment or house or whatever is laid out so...)). "the animal I am eating is clearly the neighbors cat..." he replied, sounding quite proud of himself. I knew Bakura hated their cat but...wait...did he just! I couldn't help it. I threw up right on the spot while Bakura cheered on the mess. It was horrible! Now I was sick, my Yami didn't care, as usual, and I had a terrible mess to clean up! Not to mention the blood all over the floor from the cat.  
It was finally over and I had cleaned up as best I could, except for a couple of the blood stains, but I would make bakura clean THAT up tomorrow. I decided to go lay in bed for a while, to get my stomach under control, but unfortunately, when I walked into my bedroom I was met with another horrible site... DONE! yes...Is longer than most others, I think...possibly! Well, I hope you liked it. Kinda weird and messed up if ya ask me. But I was struck with writer's block for a while and couldn't think of what to write! OH well, please review if ya got an account or not! I really would like more!!! And add any ideas you might have!!! I would like to incorporate other peoples ideas into this fic! Well, Ja ne for now! Maki-sama 


End file.
